A man of action
by Triple D aka Dark Demon
Summary: Harry James Potter, last Scion of House Potter, disappeared from Godric's Hollow after the murder of his parents and Voldemort's defeat. No one could find him no matter how hard or what methods they tried. During the TWT a fourth name comes out, the name of the boy they had ling searched for. What they never expected to find was a man of 20 something trained killer.DarkGrey!Harry
1. Chapter 1

_***OF TEARS IN TIME, REALITY AND THE MULTI-VERSE***_

Albus Dumbledore was not having a very day as he looked out across the Great Hall of Hogwarts. Mixed in with his students were the student bodies of Durmstrang and Beauxbaton's, the other two schools to compete in the latest bad omen to befall Hogwarts in the last three years: _The Tri-Wizard Tournament_.

The Board of Governors in all its _blinding brilliance_, led by the boisterous voice of Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, had felt Hogwarts needed to regain face after the many unfortunate incidents in the previous years, namely Voldemort possessed Professor Quirrel trying to steal a heavily guarded item hidden in the school and one Ginny Weasley being possessed by a Dark Magic tainted diary & unleashing a basilisk on the muggleborn population of the school, that Unfortunately the sole female Weasley died before help could be rendered; out of that darkness was the only slightly good news the diary and basilisk were made non-issues thanks to a parselmouth from the Department of Mysteries & a team Black-Grade Aurors. The muggleborns who had been petrified were more than sufficiently traumatized that more than a few, _half of the victims_ _to be precise_, swore off ever stepping back into Hogwarts as long as he or any current member of his staff was employed there. The last he heard was that half of the victims that didn't return, meaning a quarter of the total petrified students before the basilisk amd diary were destroyed, presented themselves and their families to the ministry to have their minds wiped of all knowledge of magic being real citing the fact they could've been killed by a snake monster as old as the school and would rather face a muggle firing squad than go back to that unsafe mad house. He felt a part of him darken that day as once promising witches and wizards memories were obliviated of magic, their families was too, before their cores were bound to squib to levels.

Albus' thoughts were interrupted seeing a change take hold in the goblet. "It would seem the Goblet is ready to choose the Champions in a moment or so" Dumbledore began grimly as he saw the flames begin to go blue. "Let me remind each of you chosen to represent your school that your selection constitutes a binding magical contract. You must compete and perform each of the tasks or lose your magic & consequently your life if you do not."

Gasps arose around the hall from the Hogwarts students. The Headmaster said that the tournament was dangerous but he never said their magic was at risk if they failed to complete a task! Dying via magic loss was not worth a thousand galleons and eternal glory!

"The Champion for Durmstrang is Viktor Krum!"

The international quidditch star went to the gesture antechamber with little fanfare despite the roaring applause he received from his overexcited fans. The level of excitement was too much in his personal opinion given Igor had ensured that he was the only one of the Durmstrang contingent to actually enter, he was more than aware of the washed out Death Eater using a modified Imperius curse to have all the other boys enter parchments with his name on it. How the man made it happen _without_ tripping any sort of security spell or enchantment against multiple entries for one person he did not know. His working theory was the Goblet of Fire used a charm, rune or spell to determine magical signatures were not duplicated therefore the parchments all bearing his name was a non-issue.

"The Champion for Beauxbaton Academy de Magique, apologies if my pronunciation sounds a mockery, is Fleur Delacour!"

A tall silvery blonde witch with sapphire blue eyes stood from the Ravenclaw table. While her schoolmates did not clap, they were actually glaring harshly at her with rage in their eyes, most of the males in the hall applauded loudly and a few went so far as to let out wolf whistles of approvals. Fleur didn't particularly care though as she strode purposefully toward the antechamber. All her life she had to deal with everyone's prejudice and belittlement just because she was a Veela. Women hated her without cause thinking she would try to steal their men and guys lust after because they could not fight the Allure inherited by all Veela- it left her a very borderline cold & heartless person with the only exceptions being her mother, father and sister. This tournament was her chance to prove to those stuck up bitches in her school she was more than just a Veela, she was a damn powerful witch worth respecting or at the very least fearing!

Once the applause stopped, not to mention the male population coming back under control, a third parchment was spit out. "The Hogwarts Champion is Hufflepuffs own Cedric Diggory!"

Uproarious applause and cheers erupted from the badger crested Hogwarts table. Quite a few girls blushed as said boy stood, flexed exaggeratedly showing the strength of his Seeker toned form and winked flirtatiously before heading to the chamber where the other two Champions waited. Even if he didn't come out the victor of the tournament he was confident he would do well. Any challenge ever put in front of him he'd always overcome; sure he might be nicked, bruised and beat-up but it was all the proof he needed to show he had triumphed over the challenge.

"Now that we have all the Champions I-"

"Look! The Goblet!" a first year Gryffindor exclaimed pointing as the red flames turn a violent shade of black and spit out a _fourth _piece of parchment.

Dumbledore caught the parchment cautiously. This wasn't right, this was not right in any way shape or form. The tournament laws expressly stated Three Schools, Three Champions, Three Tasks. For the goblet to spit out a fourth name, from unholy _black flames_ no less, was an omen. A bad omen. _**A very, very VERY BAD**_ omen if he was reading the energy in the air right. Unfolding the parchment he felt all the color drain from his face as he read the name on the slip. "Harry.. Harry Potter… Blackwater Institute of Daemonology."

Whispers went around immediately at the announcement. While no one ever heard of the school, not even the foreign school representatives, the name was immediately recognizable. Harry Potter, sole Heir to the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter & vanquisher of the Dark Lord, had been missing for years. Despite Dumbledore's assertion that Harry was safe in an undisclosed location, more than a fair few people were of the mind he was blowing smoke up their asses to cover something up.

"HARRY POTTER!"

The goblet exploded in a column of black light that forced everyone to shield their eyes lest they become blinded.

"I told you ya parasite today you die!"

The Ravenclaws were the first to recover as the sound of a body impacting the wall behind their table and making a crater hit their ears. The body in question was a rather pale young man with auburn red hair, eyes like arctic ice chips and nails like daggers. Dressed in a black muggle styled suit, save for weapon harness across his chest, the young man _almost_ appeared human if not for one distinct feature that made their blood freeze; barely visible under the top lip were the points of fangs. _Vampire fangs._

"Oh bring it on! You don't scare me Typhon! All you are is hot air!" the vampire spat with a snarl before launching itself at a second figure.

This figure was tall, over six feet tall kind of tall, and built like a brick house with a broad yet trim frame. Clothed in skin tight leather trousers, a tight black muscle shirt, combat boots that were laced halfway up his shins, a tan trench coat and a creature fang brimmed fedora that shadowed his face, this young man gave off an aura of one not to be trifled with. The aura was only helped by the twin monstrous blades in their hands. "Artemis' untouched virgin quim you need better comebacks than that!" the person, a man judging by the deep baritone voice, snarled intercepting the black metal dagger with the handguard on one sword. A violent swing saw the dagger buried to the hilt in a section of masonry.

While the two figures fought, either not noticing or caring about their change of venue, Dumbledore and the other Hogwarts staff were trying to get the students in danger- the Gryffindors unironically- to duck out of the danger zone; the danger zone being the table top itself now being used as a sort of dueling platform where both vampire and man clashed swords. Whoever this Typhon person was, they _definitely were not_ Harry Potter which was a **bad **sign. The Goblet of Fire was supposed to summon selected champions if not already present and yet by what he saw it did not do that.

The trench coated man saw an opening in the vampires guard and, in the blink of an eye, had both swords pinning the vampire to the table; one sword was pierced through the vampires heart and chest into the thick table top while the other was through the throat paralyzing the leech as brackish blood saturated the table and its hiding occupants below. A quick yank tore out the four draining fangs before an orb was shoved into the vampires mouth and the jaw punched up shattering it, a semi-whitish clear liquid pouring out.

The older wizards and witches tensed seeing the vampires body thrash before it seemed to disintegrate into a puddle of clothing and scattered half-solid bone fragments. "Who are you?! Identify yourself!" Barty Crouch Sr. demanded.

The fedora wearing man turned and removed the hat revealing raven black hair and such bright yet soul freezing green-gold eyes. "Hadrius James Potter-Typhon. Commander of the Doomsday Brigade stationed off Hades IX. Where in Aphrodites perfectly gaping ass crack am I and who in Ares limp dick fantasies are you?"

* * *

Scowling rather fiercely Hadrius smudged the communication matrix on the wall. As he had expected his clan was so not happy to be told what he'd been informed of. Somehow his name came out of something called the Goblet of Fire, a level five rune prison upon his inspection, and he was now bound to compete in a magically binding tournament style bloodsport. If he didn't compete, he lost his magic. If he lost his magic, he would most certainly die unlike the pathetic jokes of magic bloods who were competing too.

"Harry my boy-"

Hadrius glared darkly leveling a sword at the entourage of seemingly important people. "My name is Hadrius or you will address me as Commander Typhon, nothing else. You lot are a bunch of Zeta Grade dumbfucks you know that? Playing with a level five rune prison as a selector for a tournament? If the sealing magics fade on the prison the malefic magic is strong enough to enslave every human on this planet and incite a global war to end all sentient life on this planet" he said harshly. "Furthermore, someone here wants to obviously off me. So which one of you is it? Fess up so I can toss your ass into the prison itself and be done with you all. Some people have far more important things to do than entertain a gladiatorial murdering bloodsport."

Dumbledore was taken aback as the Ministry representatives glared at him. "As I explained-"

"And Artemis, Athena & Hestia are a bunch of whores" Hadrius said with a sneering sarcastic roll of his eyes. "You obviously have no idea what a rune prison is. You obviously have no idea how they operate or what their intended use was meant to be. You obviously" his eyes narrowed dangerously "don't have the first clue about the fact every scrap of paper inked with magical trace from the writer you've tossed into the 'Goblet of Fire' you've been feeding a trapped demon."

Some of the representatives blanched in fear.

"Arrogance is a genetic Potter trait so it seems" Severus scoffed with a disapproving leering look aimed at the man pointing his weapon at him.

"It's not arrogance when a person possesses a Mastery in Daemonology, that includes Daemon Lore and its arcana all the way down to Daemon Artifacts. I can summon a horde of demons to work under my command the murder of every man, woman and child in this building. After they are all dead I very well could summon an entire army of tracker demons to track down every living relative of those dead corpses to have their bloodlines little more than a memory like this" Hadrius snapped his fingers "so keep testing me you deplorable excuse of a human bat homunculi."

All of the people in the entourage took a step back.

"So I will ask nicely only one more time, which of you idiots used a rune prison to abduct me from my planet and clan after we just finished destroying a nest full of Grade Six chimeras. Fess up and I will toss you into the prison for your crime of Attempted High Murder of the Crown Prince of Typhon." Hadrius' eyes were a hard unforgiving shade of bright acid green.


	2. Chapter 2

So here's the next chapter and I want to apologize in advance for some things that Hadrius will say. I personally do not believe in hate-speech of any kind or lifestyle shaming being acceptable by any means but as you my lovely readers have gotten a taste of in the last chapter, he calls a spade a spade without pause. He does not appear to care if he offends your delicate sensibilities. If anyone does get offended, I do apologize as stated but it's merely playing to his no fucks given about anyone's feelings _unless_ you are members of his family-that is to say his clan Typhon- his subjects as Crown Prince of Typhon or his romantic partner.

On a separate note, it will seem like I'm bashing Fleur hard but I'm not. I like Fleur as a character even though she is severely underdeveloped in my opinion. The 'bashing' is his no fucks given about other peoples feelings shining through. Hard.

On a lighter note, his romantic partner will be teased this chapter but their official reveal will not be made until the Yule Ball. Are they male? Are they female? I'll leave all of you to guess.

* * *

Hadrius scowled from his seat on a bench glaring hatefully at the entire gathering before him. If it wasn't enough to be forced into a gladiatorial style bloodsport by feckless morons using a rune prison to select champions, now he had a midget that was all but demanding to examine his wand. "Number one _Frodo_, you might want to be a lot more specific. Some people might mistake you as a faggot with pedophilic tendencies. The harpy scented slut is all fine and well since she's been around the brothel a time or two as my eldest brother would say" he ignored the glare and threatening hiss from the blonde girl while the giant woman looked tempted to crush him under palm "but two boys under the age of twenty one? Robbing the cradle aren't you" he said tapping his finger against his knee.

The other boys glared just as much but looked uncomfortably at the half-pint sized man. He _was _a tad too interested in their wand compositions even though one was of his own making.

"Secondly, you are worthless excuses of magic if you still need a _wand_ to do even simple magic. By Athena's blade, I haven't used a fucking wand since I was nine years old and finished my second year within The Arcana" Hadrius continued on without batting an eye. "Wands are bloody useless and little more than a crutch. One spell stronger than your core can handle and it splinters causing a catastrophic meltdown that could kill innocent people in addition to the wielder."

From beside Hadrius' left a woman sighed palming her face. "I'd apologize for the Prince's bluntness but he is not wrong in his assertion. Our mystics have long discarded the of wands as a primary focus centuries ago. The fact you lot still use them is rather worrying" she said as she shook her head making her long auburn hair dance across bronzed skin. "Even if the Prince had need for a physical foci, which none who graduate The Arcana do, you would not be able to make sense of it."

The short man introduced as Garrick Oivander scowled deeply. "I will see about that."

Hadrius raised his hand level and snapped his fingers once summoning unholy black flames to surround the man in a ring of fire(1). "I have been classed as a Master War Magi with foci-less magic. I can command the elements with a snap of my fingers. I can kill pissant little fucks like you who annoy me with a gesture of my hand. Have you ever wondered what it feels like to be suffocated from the inside out? To claw at your own throat as the negative space in your lungs becomes a vacuum? To feel the blood in your veins shrivel and die from oxygen deprivation?" he asked. "Because let me tell you _midget_" his lip curled in a sneer that made the man step back in fear "it looks quite painful especially as the last dying words croaked out is a plea for mercy despite knowing you won't get it. _**Try me**_."

The woman grimaced as the other school heads and those who had been introduced as government officials looked appalled. For the Prince to be so blunt would earn him no favors or friends and he had to know it. She was actually banking on he frankly did not care. "As the matter is settled and the Prince has proven he can use foci-less magic and maintain it without paying attention I think the matter is resolved" she said curtly with narrowed cyan blue eyes.

Hadrius, seeing the half-man on the border of fainting, waved his hand dismissing the ring of black flame. He was convinced momentarily the man was part ghost as Ollivander seemed to disappear before his very eyes. It took him a moment to realize he was hiding by the government stooges. _'Meh, trash in trash out'_ he thought callously.

Whatever Dumbledore was going to say was cut off by a rather garishly dressed reporter. "Rita Skeeter, The Daily Prophet. Before we do the photos how about exclusives with each champion to allow our readership to get to… know the Champions better." The woman's eyes glimmered with greed behind her glasses. "Naturally Mr. Potter simply mus-"

"Drop dead insect" Hadrius said sharply. "Your tongue speaks honey but your pen spews venom and slander. I would rather slit my own throat and offer my every drop of lifeblood to my many enemies I made. Given I have done a lot of research I've since I was so rudely abducted, I know the Potter name owns fifty one percent of the pathetic gossip rag you are employed by. Print one word about me, print a photo of me, even print my description & elude to it and I will have your ass shitcanned so fast it will make your head spin. I won't stop there though, every other journalistic opportunity in magical England will be closed to you. Your name will be little more than a curse, anathema and quite persona non grata." Without waiting for a response he stood, motioned to the woman at his side to do so as well, offered her his arm which she took before them leaving.

"Albus, what did you do to him?"

Dumbledore had no reply as Rita Skeeter pestered the other champions.

"Oh and harpy" Hadrius glanced over his shoulder "consider a career change. Your mouth is as ugly as the reporters pen but your tits and ass are pretty nice. I happen to know of an officers club who needs a slutty stripper that knows what she's doing on both kinds of poles." He flicked a card before turning his head back forward.

Fleur was too enraged to heed the call of her headmistress to back off. With fiery feathers rapidly emerging from her arms, fingernails lengthening into talons and her hands becoming encased in a fiery inferno she leapt at the infuriating green eyed asshole who dared to call her a slut.

Hadrius turned on heel when Fleur was striking range and, in a very brutal fashion, grabbed the girls hair in a death grip. In the same motion of grabbing her hair he smashed her face first into the masonry making the crunching of bone echo, not to mention blood spittle and teeth decorate the floor, as a booted foot forcibly curbstomped the socket of the blondes right arm shattering it to bone shards. "Next time you attack me you little slut you will die a very slow and painful death _no power on Earth_ can save you from. Am I clear?"

Fleur couldn't speak throught the agonizing whimpers.

"I said, _**am I clear**_?" Hadrius' booted foot came down with greater force on her other shoulder socket repeating the action. The crunch was satisfying to him even though his companion was less than enthused.

"OUI! OUI! EET HURTS! SI VOUS PLAIT, MERCY!"

Hadrius turned and continued on his original path. "I'm satisfied" he said noting the special shine of the business card reflected off the wall become a smidge diluted red.

"You get off on being a right bastard don't you my Prince?" fhe woman asked with exasperation.

Hadrius smirked a little drawing a smoke from his breast pocket and lit it after he clenched the filter between his teeth. One long drag and smoke ring exhale later the cigarette rested between his pointer and middle finger. "What can I say, I learned from the best. The queen of being Bitchy with a capital B. You should be proud big sister Allie" he said as a motion of his hand slammed the classroom door open.

"There is a line between Sadism and being Bitchy or a Bastard. You straddled the line back there" the new named Allie snorted rolling her eyes.

"Eh, tomato tomatoe dear sister of mine."

* * *

When the morning of the First Task came around Hadrius was the first one outside the arenas tent where the champions would be informed of the task. It was a moot point fot him since he knee what it involved. The actual objective was a mystery but it involved dragons, Nesting Mother dragons. Someone on whatever body that commissioned this bloodsport wanted people to die. Stealing from a dragon was dumb. Stealing from a Nesting Mother dragon was calling for suicide.

"Mr. Potte-"

Hadrius pulled one of his swords from thin air as he glared at the trio of men, the ministry stooges plus Dumbledore. "I'm aware stupidity and inbreeding is rampant enough in this shitty excuse for a magical settlement for mental retardation is a big problem but how _dumb_ are you all really? I will not be addressed as Potter. I made that perfectly clear the first night" he said with an even tone edged in warning.

Dumbledore grimaced at the declaration. He couldn't find any trace of Harry Potter _anywhere_ on Earth in any country for over a decade since the attack. It wasn't for a lack of effort on his part either considering that he spent a small fortune from his personal vaults to fund the search. "The Champions are not expected here til after lunch" he said with a critical eye since it was only eleven am.

"I don't eat before a battle. It weighs down the movements and reaction speed of nearly every person out there. Considering how you English eat with your fatty heavy foods it'd be a rather foolish idea to bog myself down after I finished my pre-battle workout a few minutes ago" Hadrius said slowly. There was no need to give anything away, he was still undecided on if he should or shouldn't kill the Nesting Mother if he had to since there were pros and cons to either decision.

Ludo Bagman, former quidditch star he was, nodded silently to himself. It was a smart move but only if the young man had _something _in him so it didn't force his magic to compensate for the hunger.

The hour flew past in the blink of an eye for Hadrius as he checked his blade for chips, of which there were none, and sharpened it with a whetsone. By the time the other three Champions were present his sword was resting in a sheathe on his waist. The harpy scented one and the pretty boy gave him a wide berth while the burly one gavd him a look of seeming respect. He really didn't care as the school representatives, in his case his sister Allie since she served as the Deputy Head of Blackwater, that weren't ready there were let in.

**{So what's your plan?} **Allie asked in the clans personal language.

**{Do what I got to do. If the Nesting Mother makes a big enough threat of herself I may have to kill her} **Hadrius said with a grimace. He didn't want to do that but somethings had to be done in certain dire straits. **{That's only if tries anything stupid. I'll try to reason with her with her in Dragon Tongue but if what has happened actually happened I sincerely doubt it'll do any good.}**

"Attention! Attention Champions, gather round" Dumbledore said from his place with the Ministry men.

Hadrius was the only one to stay where he was on a bench clear on the other side of the tent. "I can hear you just fine from herr Gandalf. Some of don't need a hearing spell to ward off old age deafness like you do" he sad with a cruel amd spiteful smile aimed at the ancient wizard.

Before Dumbledore could get a word in Ludo began to explain the task. "Your First Task is a feat of bravery in the face of the unknown. You will be stealing a golden egg from the creature figurines in this bag. Whatever species you get from in this bag, the actual will bd in the arena!" the man said with a tad tol much excitement. "Now Ms. Delacour, ladies first."

Fleur reached in and pulled out a model of a green dragon.

"Ah, a Welsh Green. Good luck."

The pretty boy and burly one retrieved theirs next, one being called a Chinese Fireball and a Swedish Short Snout, before the bag was finally pesented to Hadrius. The roar and snapping of model jaws made his eyes roll as he jerked it out. "Hungarian Horntail. Well there goes my plan sis" he said with a sigh.

Curious eyes drifted at that statement.

"Any of the other three Nesting Mothers would be more susceptible to reason but a certified Magi Killer breed? Nope, looks like I'll have to kill her."


	3. Dragons and House Politicking

Hadrius was bored to tears waiting for his chance at his dragon. He didn't relish his plan but considering the breed and its capabilities, there wasn't much option but to kill it if his first option failed. Allie tried to impress on him to not kill the Nesting Mother but he couldn't make the prmise she asked him for- a promise to spare the dragon. All he _could_ promise was he would use lethal action if neccesary. It mollified his sister if only _just barely_.

By the time the third champion returned worse for wear Hadrius was already up with his trenchcoat disappearedmysteriously and the sheathes of his swords positioned across his lower back in a X shape by magnetic clasps attached to his belt. He barely gave the young a nod seeing the burns and cuts as the medical witch fretted over him. They were superficial wounds that a single spell could.. He mentally cut himself off facepalming. Of course they wouldn't know the spell to treat dragon fire wounds so it was like no damage had been done, they still used wands for Hades sake! The snapping of jaws told him he had maybe a minute before his signal went off. With a snap of his fingers the young man was engulfed in a puple column of light. "The light will die down in two minutes. The magic of ths spell will completely remove the dragon fire burns, regrow the skin and purge any infectious toxins from entering his bloodstream" he said blandly. If there wss one he was, it was semi-considerate. This was a competition and therefore logically he should have left the boys wounds to fester under inadaquete care but dragon wounds were a serious matter that carried potentially lethal consequences if left untreated properly. "Don't ask me what the spell is because I won't tell you. All I _will_ say is I know from personal experience how quickly ill-treated dragon wounds can be cause of a persons death and i am far from being with a conscious to let substandard care endanger a young mans life."

The canon boomed signalling the final round.

Hadrius entered the arena ignoring the portly Hogwarts matrons tirade.

* * *

Up in the judging booth Allie sighed seeing her brothers entrance into the arena. His shirt sleeves were rolled back to his elbows exposing his rune tattoo covered arms. "Please do consider the alternative before you go off the deep end" she said to herself.

"Did you say something Ms. Typhon?" Dumbledore asked with a critcial eye.

"If we are being formal for the tournaments sake it's Mrs. Trytan or Headmistress Trytan" Allie said crossing her arms over her chest, the sunlight dancing across the silver wedding ring on her left hand. "What I said was of no importance unless Hadrius is right and then it may get a little bloody."

"What do you mean bloody? Wounds are to be expected when facing a dragon. They are Class XXXXX creatures for a reason" Igor Karkaroff said with a scoff.

"I don't mean for my little brother. He'll come out of this smelling like blood covered rose extract and wound free no problem. Fighting something like dragons is a semi regularoccurence on Typhon and Hades IX. Entire hordes of dragon wage war within their territories for every manner of reason whether it be the territory itself, mates or the lure of minerals to covet into their treasue. It is that regarity we have specially made weapons that can pierce dragonhide if their internal feuds ever endanger non-dragon species" Allie said leaning forward. "Weapons like the swords on my brothers person. They are forged from the bones and blood of an Elder Storm Dragon. Those blades, though they appear like a thin sheets of steel to you, were created by an Goblin Blade Mystic when my brother was coronated as the Crown Prince of Typhon. I have seen him slay full grown adult dragons with single swings so it is not him I'm worried about."

The other officials shared a skeptical look. "What worries you zen?" the french school representative asked.

"If the non-violent method doesn't work it is all but certain to be a slaughter as he murders the dragon" Allie said with a grim face. "There is a very good reason he is feared on Babylon-12 as the _**Butcher of Baylon Hill**_."

The Ministry of Magic representatives paled at what that could mean while the school representatives, particularly Albus Dumbledore, grimaced deeply. "I take it is a title he earned" the ancient wizard said though it was obviously a question.

"Terrorists had been using a black ritual and managed to enslave the minds of a horde of Blood Dragons to control the largest rare mineral mining province on Babylon-12. My brother happened to be there on a negotiation with the Commerce Minister for an order of raw Xiatium, its simiar to uranium enrich Earth gooblin mithril, when the attacks first started. Getting off-world help was out of the question since three Ancient Class Dragons were being used to down dropships." Allie's eyes were expressionless. "When I saw the memory crystal of the aftermath even I shook in terror of what he had done and next to nothing terrifies me. My brother singlehandedly went into a bloodrage worthy of an enraged Armageddon Class Chimera and committed a genocide. Nearly three hundred terrorists were murdered in the most vicious way possible with the largest pieces of flesh being one inch by one inch by one inch cubes. As for the dragons.."

All eyes looked over as Allie trembled for a moment.

"..nothing remained. No flesh, no scales.. _NOTHING_ at all. It rained dragon blood for a month by time he was finished according to witness statements of the gory clean-up."

* * *

Hadrius' first action in the arena was casting a wide arcing Ward Net that shattered the wards put in place to make hearing everything in the arena possible for the spectators. It was a hazard and the fact that organziers didn't realize this made him want to rip their brains out of their skulls, an action he just might do at a later time. The Ward Net additionally created a blackout dome that obscured the arena floor from sight effectively leaving the tournament officials, sans his sister Allie who helped him design the ward net so she could easily see through it with her Eyes of Horus, making them deaf and blind to his actions. **{Great Mother, I have no wish to harm you or yout children. The human slavers have torn you from your caves and put a false egg in your nest for sport of their own amusement. I would like to take the false egg in exchange for granting you safe passage to-}**

The enraged Horntail mother roared in fury, the magical chain cracking from strain as the dragons wings beat in a defensive posture.

**{I give my word as Dragon Kin no harm will befall you or your eggs Great Mother but-}** Hadrius ducked out a fire stream, his eyes hardening as he saw it. That glazed film in its eyes.. It was as he had suspected but hoped they wouldn't have done. Whoever spike the Nesting Mothers food overdosed the Horntails portion. Very few compounds worked on raising a dragons base beastial instincts while suppressing their intelligence. Too much, like he was seeing by the Honrtails eyes, removed the dragon essence making it a mindless force of destruction. "I tried Allie but this is on them, not me" he said to himself.

Drawing his swords mid dodge, the runic tattoos on his arms migrated to tbe blades glowong an ominous red with his magic. A blast of magic made the blackout dome clear as gold letters appeared in large clear font for all to clearly see and read.

_**WHOMEVER AUTHORIZED THE USE OF SERVING THE DRAGONS SPIKED FOOD LACED WITH ENRAING ELIXIR TO WHIP THEM INTO A FRENZY, THIS DEATH IS YOUR FAULT!**_ was declared like the damning accusation it was.

What followed was nothing short of a murderous execution. For every swipe of claws or blast of fire, more damage was done to the dragon. Claws were shattered. A limb slashed off showering Hadrius head to toe in blood. A vicious attack to the chest cavity that visually caved in part of the torso. A vicious swipe off one of his sword s redirected a blast of fire as the runes glowed silver, the flesh where the one severed limb had one been was assaulted earing a roar of agonized pain.

Horrified gasps reached his ears as people shook in unbridled fears, went to the bathroom on themselves, puked or passed out as he looked piteously at the downed dragon. The film was clearing from the Horntails eyes and s sense of pity of pity overcame him as a pained roar escaped her maw. She was going to die and she knew that for a fact. **{Your children shall be cared for and raised among its kind Great Mother. Mother Flame and Father Sky have mercy on your soul} **Hadrius intoned with a a grim expression. Not a moment later he leapt up, a burst of magic materializing crimson wings from his back, with his blades in a V-point shape.

The crunch of bone shattering under the swords breached the Ward Net causing near everyone to cringe. A sharp twist rended muscle and soft tissur before the brain was pierced & the tips of the blade protruded from the within the eyes.

More people got sick as Hadrius gave a soft snarling invokation. The air around him burn with crimson, gold black and silver flames before the Horntails body was consumed in an inferno. That inferno, a very specific spell he did not like using, rendered the physical body to ash before the magic was absorbed into the swords and the fires died.

* * *

Allie's eyes were cold blocks of cyan fragments as her head turned slowly. "You fed a dragon enraging elixir laced food and set them on children deliberately?!" she snarled with a black fury.

"We did no suc-"

Allie's lip pulled into a sneer as she shot a ten in the air from a pointed finger before a magic circle appeared under her feet making her disappear. Reappesring in the arena she disappeared once more though this time she did it with Hadrius, their arms laden with Hungarian Horntail eggs after her brother claimed them for Clan Typhon under the law of Creature Conquest.

The arena broke into pandemonium as the spectators bayed for blood.

Amongst the green and silver clad Slytherin student body Draco Malfoy had a brow furrowed in thought. Though they could not hear anything from the arena, this man who was being identified as Harry Potter was a mystery and a threat. Despitet the fact Harry Potter was supposed to be a fourteen year old like himself, tha was not clearly the case. That's not even counting the odd magics and weapons he used like he was used to battling beasts like dragons on a daily basis. Perhaps contacting his father to seek advice on how to proceed would be the wisest choice to make. If the Potter was going to be an enemy of the Dark Lord he would need to proceed carefully with taking him out quickly.

Not too daf from Draco another set of blue eyes showed intrigue. For a single wizard to kill a dragon without injury, his clothes were burned and cut to hell but no traces showed him being injured, was unheard of. Perhaps they needed to speak to their parents about activating the inert contract between their House and House Potter.

"Daphne! Where are you going? The scores haven't been comoared yet!?"

"Family letter needs writing Tracey. House Business."


	4. Dragons & House Politicking perspective

A/N: Before people say that two chapter updates so close together is absurd, let me make this clear: it's not so much a new chapter as its the companion to the last one with the dragons and foreshadow that was hinted in regards to Daphne & Draco's thoughts at the end. So you could really say its a .5 chapter that was intended to be part of previous but my dumbass forgot to marry the two separate parts into a whole so here it is as a companion release.

The next _**proper**_ chapter will be covering the lead up to and night of the Yule ball.

* * *

x ***HADES IX; CLAN TYPHON COMPOUND***

Hadrius scowled deeply as he and Allie set the unhatched eggs down with Queen Mother of their clans personal dragon species. She was understandably not enthused about strange eggs being added to her clutch and tried to eat one. That was until he explained in Dragon Tongue what happened and what he was forced to do. The snarling angry roar did not faze him at all as he reinforced he didn't wish to kill the mother but she was too far gone from being drugged with an overdose of enraging elixir and only managed to snap out of it at the end when the lethality of the damage was catching up.

**{Star Seeker, my brother is an honorable man and I know you know this. He has helped you raise many of your children before he took his station to train Warlock Marines} **Allie said eyeing the dragon cautiously. Just because the Queen Mother was head of the clans dragons, that did not mean a healthy amount of caution was used when said dragon was mad. **{You are not heartless to let innocent hatchlings die Star Seeker, we all know that. We came to you because we **_**know**_ **you alone possess the compass to guide the little hatchlings down the correct wind currents and show them how to soar.} **Shameless flattery never hurt too since like any other dragon, Star Seeker had a degree of vanity to her.

Star Seeker sniffed the eggs and exhaled a visible huff of warm breath before nodding her head. She was the oldest Queen Mother in service to Clan Typhon and thus the wisest. She was aware of the purposeful flattery but let it slide. They were right she was not so heartless to allow innocent hatchlings to die for the mistakes of their own mother whom the Crown Prince had to mercy kill. **{I shall raise them with my own. On conditions} **she growled wrapping her multiple tails around the nest and her children, the new eggs included.

Hadrius subtly motioned Allie to leave at this point. He knew the conditions would fall on him to fulfill since it was his forced doing the unborn hatchlings mother was slain. **{Within reason Star Seeker, you know The Compact rules}** he said firmly.

**{I require a bigger cave and a diamond the size of your head} **Star Seeker said firmly. It was within reason and being a Gem Dragon she required a certain amount of semi-precious stones & jewels in her cave for her hatchlings to eat.

**{Your conditions are accepted. The cave is easy enough to find but the diamond will take time to find. A gem that size is not easy to find naturally and I will not insult your honor by presenting a synthetic} **Hadrius said with a firm nod and offer of his hand, palm up toward the sky, towards Star Seeker. He didn't move an inch as the claw scratched his skin drawing blood sealing his accepting the agreement with a flash and turning the cut into a scar.

**{You are a man of honor Crown Prince so I am far from suspicious. The hatchlings will be safe and raised properly to aid you & your kin should the need ever arise.} **Star Seeker bowed her head slightly before laying her head down breathing a white flame over the eggs to keep them warm before her wings folded to create a cocoon trapping the warmth in.

Both brother and sister left with a sigh of relief. A bigger cave and a diamond as big as Hadrius' head was light for conditions. "We're lucky she was amenable to our request with a pittance of recompense asked in return" he said while rubbing his temples.

"I'm aware brother but Star Seeker has been the wisest Queen Mother at our disposal for the longest time. She would no more test The Compact than we would considering the dire consequences that would litter the fallout." Allie's eyes hardened momentarily just thinking how catastrophic the fallout would be if either side broke the agreement struck. Any single misstep was paramount to declaring war between the largest standing dragon species in size, the Gem Dragons with Star Seeker as their Queen, and the largest single standing Death Mage clan. "She has agreed so let's put it out of mind. I think we need to consult with Mother about.. You know" she said with the smallest tilt of her head.

Hadrius grimaced at the comment as his expression went unreadable. Ever since he told Allie about his research into his birth family she'd been pushing him to tell their mom about what he found out. It wasn't that the counsel was unwise, it was actually very wise in the long run all considered, but his research was far from complete. "That would be a fool decision sister at this junction sister. The more I find out about the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter, the birth family of my father, the more questions I find myself having. This antiquated Nobility System makes no sense to me. I would rather have my hatchlings in a row before speaking to Mother. You know that as much as she loves us, she is far busier than any of us and wasting her time is a.."

"Yes yes, I know. It's a suicidal endeavor for most people but she's likely to read us the riot act before telling us to join her for a strong drink" Allie said rolling her eyes.

"I was going to say an unwise course of action but since you put it in stronger terms, yes." Hadrius nodded tilting his head a degree to the side dodging a thin knife that would have pierced his eye, skewered his brain and left a gaping hole through the back of his skull. "Good effort baby brother but I heard the whistle of your blade from a mile away" he said looking to the teen before him and Allie.

The teen looked no more than maybe sixteen with streaked hair, the primary color being blonde like the rest of his siblings -sans Hadrius and their eldest sister- with white red and green streaks, pouted. Dressed in his work clothes, thick beige carpenter pants and a black shirt covered by thick rubber gloves covering half his forearms & a smock, he didn't look too happy with his failed attempt. It wasn't an actual attempt to kill his brother but a routine part of their families ideological stance on training. Given their status they had to be ready for attacks from any direction, any time, anyone and anywhere. "I'll get you next time brother" the teen said, a slight effeminate undertone to his words, though the pout turned into a gentle smile seeing his sibling applaud his efforts.

Allie looked to the teen and ruffled his hair as the pair got to him. "The whistle of the blade cutting through the air gave you away but your stealth is improving. I could sense you on the edge of my peripheries, it's a marked improvement over last time Jaden" she praised as her clapping ended. Being the youngest boy, well technically the only other boy besides Hadrius of the whole nine person sibling group, Jaden was the oddball of the family. Where most of the siblings had an inclination toward academia or the military to compliment their free time when not involved in Royal Duties, Jaden was the queer one out of them all- literally and figuratively. With his sexual orientation Jaden knew he would never inherit the throne of Typhon, not that homosexuality was railed against or looked down upon, so he had taken an almost pedestrian route of life by following his passion for creating things; a route that landed him as the apprentice of the Typhon Clan master blacksmith.

Jaden blushed faintly scratching at his cheek in embarrassment at his sisters praise. "Thanks sis, I try to keep up with my training best I can since Master Zhan has begun to teach me the more complex techniques my practice time is cut into" he said looking to the side.

"That does not matter baby brother. You aren't built to fight like I am. Like our many beautiful and talented sisters you are more trim and willowy" Hadrius said knocking his shoulder lightly against Jaden's. "You're naturally fast and suited to clinical alchemy so I'd say ask Allisa to join her workouts. You know she's the only one of us who uses it in an almost conventional way so she can be a great asset to your training."

"Yes because you Mr. Combat Alchemist has far more in line with our terror of an eldest sister who blows up all her problems" Jaden quipped with a chuckle.

"Well it works don't it?"

The three looked up to a nearby tree where a redhead was laying on a branch smoking a cigarette.

"Of course it does sister. It's half the fun to transmute the ground into a field of landmines and ultimately make the opponent take one wrong step onto a landmine & turn themselves into a gory shower of blood and viscera" Hadrius said with a grin. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a visit to make."

Allie snorted as Hadrius disappeared in a magic circle. "One of the most feared guys in the known universe and he jumps at the idea of _her _being cross with him. Makes me wonder who wears the pants" she said shaking her head

"You have to give it to her she can be damn scary when mad. It surprises me quite frankly that they haven't gone all the way you know?" Jaden asked shoving his hands in his pants pockets after shoving his work gloves in the smock pocket. "What do you think Jamie?"

The redhead snorted and laughed at the idea. "If you mean sexually little brother, there's very little they _haven't_ done. The walls are thick but that girl has a set of lungs on her!" she said while swing her body to a sitting position looking down on Jaden and Allie. "On the other hand, if you mean why aren't they married yet? I don't know. Maybe she doesn't believe in it or Hadrius wants to wants to wait despite the fact they've been together for forever and a day." Ok maybe the last part was an exaggeration but those two had already been together four years through all the ups and downs. She had thought her little brother would have manned up by now.

"Call me crazy sister but I think that this tournament on Earth might just be what they need to push the envelope."

Jamie looked at Allie directly when she said that. "What makes you say that?" she asked.

"Call it a gut feeling" Allie said shrugging.

* * *

_***GREENGRASS ESTATE***_

Cyrus Greengras was a man who prided himself on a handful of things. Number one was the fact that nothing and no one could force his mind or stance to be anything but a staunchly neutral position. Every decision he ever made took all the available data into account and factored for potential consequences that too often he, and by association the entire Neutral Faction he headed, was courted by _both_ the Light & Dark Wizengamot factions when it came to passing bills. It was a favorable and at the same time precarious position to be in depending on the bill but nine times out of ten his family, and the Neutral Faction, often came out favorably in the end.

Number two, he was quite the savvy businessman. While his ancestors built the fortune on shady practices, his business sense doubled the Greengrass fortune by getting a stranglehold on the potions market. Between apothecaries selling ingredients, the other related businesses that sold the necessary equipment to brew and shops that sold already brewed potions he had his claws in their profits.

Perhaps the most important thing he had pride for was his family. While any reasonable person did, he had much more reason to be than the average smuck off the street. His wife Angelina Greengradss neé Nightshade was a knockout of a beautiful woman. Hair like the midnight sky, haunting bright sapphire eyes and a body like perfection made describing her as nothing short of a goddess impossible. As beautiful as she was, Angelina's intelligence and guile matched his own in every aspect. Her calculating mind often kept him on his toes and wits sharp; it was clear the same thing passed to their eldest daughter.

Truth be told, he had forgotten that there was a long standing inert betrothal contract between House Potter and House Greengrass so Daphne being aware of it was more than a little suspect. Considering the age of the contract it would be difficult to enforce considering many of the terms of the three hundred and twelve year old contract were either outlawed for safety reasons or considered 'Dark' by the Wizengamot thanks to Albus Dumbledore and his mindless slaves. "Angelina, come in here for a minute could you?" he asked from the study.

"Cyrus dear, what could it be? I was looking over that fool Dumbledore's most recent attempt at-"

"You might want to read this and tell me what is more important at the moment" Cyrus said offering up the letter from their daughter.

Angelina took it with a huff and began to scan the contents until her eyes slowly widened at the end. "The Potter boy went missing after his parents were murdered by the Dark Lord. Where the hell has he been? If half of what she has put down is true, not that our daughter would lie to us and we both know that, but.. It cannot be possible. He should be fourteen but she's claiming him to be of the appearance of in his twenties at the least and having killed a vampire after being summoned by the Goblet of Fire." Her eyes narrowed slightly reading the end. "And killing a dragon in the First Task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament."

"I'm aware of that, I read her letter twice to make sure my eyes were not deceiving me before calling out for you. What is baffling me is why she wants to see if the inert contract would be satisfied between her and him. She has been a vehement refuser of betrothals and contracts being long outdated so her wanting this is.." Cyrus rolled his hand searching for the right word.

"It is very Slytherin of her and well within what we have taught her about taking advantage of every possible avenue. If the Potter boy killed a dragon, a Hungarian Horntail at that, with the ease she has written it would only make sense. House Potter's wealth, both in terms of financials and political clout, has been frozen since the deaths of our friends James and Lily yet by that measure our fortunes are a drop in the bucket compared to theirs. The security is one facet I'm sure has considered but I'm certain she has taken into account the tales from when she was younger and them both infants" Angelina said tapping her chin.

"Infantile compatible magic says nothing to say if a witch or wizard are by any means fully compatible for romantic leanings. They played as infants and while yes they were close, I could say the same thing about when Frank & Alice joined bringing little Neville. Do you want to suggest something there.. No, sorry. I'm just concerned she has taken to heart too many ideals of what that idiot Snape espouses a 'perfect Slytherin' to be and isn't thinking about what will make her happy in the end" Cyrus said with a sigh.

Angelina shook her head. "I get it Cyrus, I really do, but our daughter is intelligent and there is only so much a letter can convey. Why don't we retrieve the Greengrass copy of the contract from Gringotts to give it a fine comb through soon? We'll ask our daughter to explain her rationale to us over the Yule holidays" she said.

"Fine fine.. I just hope she isn't thinking of doing it to protect us considering the rising number of Death Eater attacks as of late."

* * *

_***MALFOY ESTATE***_

_Father,_

_There is no easy way to put this quite bluntly, Harry Potter is alive. Despite the many rumors and claims by Dumbledore, Potter has very clearly __**not**_ _been under his care. Instead of a fourteen year old boy the man who was summoned as a result of the Goblet of Fire spitting out his name was a _**full grown man**_. Not to mention that this man was in the midst of battle with a vampire when he was summoned. _

_The Dark Lord grows stronger by the day, we both know this to be true, and his forces grow but Potter has.. He murdered a vampire like it was a leisurely skirmish duel exercise! In front of the entirety of Hogwarts, the Beauxbatons' kids and the Durmstrang men. While the loss of a lowly creature life is no matter you or I will shed a tear for, it is worth noting Potter endangered the lives of those at the Gryffindor table in the process of killing it and seemed entirely unfazed by it. _

_What has me entirely concerned and seeking your counsel on what to do has to do with what he did to his dragon during his turn at the First Task. He __**SLAUGHTERED**_ _the dragon father! By the time he finished disappeared from the arena, this is after claiming the Hungarian Horntails unhatched eggs by the ancient Rite of Conquest, the dragon's body was lit aflame by red black gold and silver flames! He left nothing of the creature ever existing. _

_I shudder to imagine what else he may be capable of and think that we stand at a crossroads we need to address __**IMMEDIATELY**_. _We need to either somehow get him on side with the Dark Lord, such power in the hands of men like Albus Dumbledore would spell the end, or we need to end him before he becomes too much of a threat._

_Please send a reply as quickly as possible with the Dark Lord's orders._

_Your Son,_

_Draconius Lucian Malfoy_

Lucius dropped the letter humming thoughtfully. Harry Potter was alive and a threat capable of dispatching Class XXXXX creatures like dragons with ease? That was indeed a worrisome threat. Crossing to the fireplace he started into the silver and green flames contemplating the options. Coming to a conclusion that may change the tide of the conflict he retrieved Draco's and threw a pinch of floo powder in before loudly intoning "Riddle Manor!" and stepped through. The Dark Lord would be less than pleased but if Potter could be swayed then it was all but certain Britain would be a breeze to bring under heel.

* * *

_***UNKNOWN LOCATION***_

Hadrius fell back on the bed panting slightly, his raven bangs plastered to his forehead with sweat. What started as a check-in turned into a fight. What turned into a fight turned into a spar. Ultimately that spar turned into a rough sexual encounter in her bed. That's not to say he was complaining at all.

"You need to stop getting distracted when I'm around jackass." The woman rolled her cyan eyes as a gleam of irritation showed. The irritation didn't last too long though as she plastered her sweaty body to his, her breasts coming to rest on Hadrius' chest. For a moment she watched him with a content feeling warming her chest as his legs intertwined with her own.

"But _**you**_ are so very distracting. A very naked, sweaty, sexy distraction" Hadrius said as one hand worked its way through silver colored hair gently. The shudder made him chuckle softly.

"I-idiot!" the woman said blushing darkly under the intense but gentle loving eyes being cast at her. Despite being a total yandere, she blamed Hadrius' brother Jaden for being an anime and manga nerd that had it imported from off-world and getting her minorly hooked, she did love the idiot next to her even if he did bring out her violent side. Well, not him so much but rather his actions that brought her Dire side out more often. It took a little more offense to his casual teasing or jabs but like her, it loved Hadrius as well since that side recognized him as her one and only lifemate. A comfortable silence fell over them as her head came to rest on his shoulder unconsciously breathing him in and trying to get even close to him than she already was. "You know I love you right?" she asked after a while, her eyes closed and head rested just above his heart.

"I know." Hadrius dipped his head down kissing her forehead softly. The slight tremor made him smile a tiny bit as the woman's head looked up, one eye cyan blue and the other a diluted red borderline pink-ish color rimmed in dark purple. "I love you too. Both of you" he said in a soft whisper of a gentle tone. "My beloved Anastasia, queen of subtlety and of the wind." He saw the cyan eye sparkle a little before it closed and he kissed the eyelid. "And my wild Kari, mistress of claws and the Alpha at my side." He repeated the love filled gesture as the purple rimmed red eye closed, a rumbling purr escaping her throat. "Sleep my loves, I will be here when you wake."

Both eyes opened, split between the colors. Though there were distinct differences in underlying emotions, the sense of love and contentment was unmistakably present in both. "We love you Hadrius." There was a soft duality to the tone, one that sounded naturally like a human but the second was like a content cat. The rumbling pur that threatened to escape on the slightly rolled r's was something only a deaf person would miss. In minutes the woman was asleep, her face buried in his neck as his humming provided the lullaby to a pleasant dream.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N:**_ Ok, I love the support I continue to get and wanted to say thanks to all my readers, those who fave & alerted and most definitely those who leave a review. Call me a little off my rocker if you want but it helps a lot, writing these stories and seeing that people react to them. With a few exceptions of course.. Flames and put downs are just uncalled for, if something I write is out of your preferences fine. I appreciate that you up to point x wherever that may be _but_ leaving a review with a put down of the work is just really classless and shows a real shallowness of your own personal, not to mention moral, character.

Ranting aside.. Before the chapter begins, I want to clarify a few things.

Number one, the last chapter I identified Anastasia/Kari- Hadrius' gf/lover/lifemate- as a Dire and I want to give an idea what that means so there is NO confusion. Being born a Dire on Hades IX is similar to being a werewolf. Where the similarity ends is that a Dire is not limited to an alternate wolf form only or a second set of wolf instincts/behaviors; Dires can be _**ANY**_ animal, Anastasia's Dire form and instincts are feline.

Number two, this chapter will pick up a few days after the last chapter ended where our two lovers lay tangled in the aftermath of lovemaking & several others were plotting to entrap or try to think of ways to get Hadrius on side. Hadrius will have been back into his somewhat normal schedule while keeping an eye on what is going on at Hogwarts thanks to means. What means those are will be revealed.

Number three, there is a fair amount of direct Dumbledore Bashing at the start. Dumbledore may _think_ he is the slickest slide in the waterpark but he isn't. There are others, not including Snape, who know why Dumbledore does what he does and suffice it to say they are **NOT** happy with him considering the poisoning of the dragon that could have killed Hadrius and caused intergalactic war.

Number four, this chapter will jump days at a time as I describe Hadrius' time leading up to the Yule Ball. Before anyone asks, yes he is obviously taking Anastasia as his date. Just a big note so I don't get the review claiming I'm plaguising a fellow author- the descriptor of Anastasia's clothing will directly be a copy of how Elsbeth Ravenwood described a transfiguration of Daphne's clothes done by Harry in her story "When did the ice queen get so flirty"; she was gracious enough to allow me to use her word-for-word description when I asked permission. The whole feel is too perfect considering other parts of Anastasia's being, those parts being the aggressive and unforgiving side of her Dire instincts in battle or if someone is dumb enough to badmouth her man with her in earshot, to have her in anything else. This section will be marked with ** before and after denoting Elsbeths' work.

Last but not least, some people have expressed a curiosity if the other five siblings and parents that took Hadrius in will appear. The answer is yes. A few will be introduced, probably one or two, this chapter as the world building I've gotten up so far continues.

* * *

_***DUMBLEDORE'S OFFICE, HOGWARTS***_

Albus Dumbledore was at a complete loss. For all his years of manipulation, all for the Greater Good naturally, he could not fathom _where_ Harry Potter was. For over a decade he scoured every conceivable inch of the Earth his time allowed without appearing negligent of high authority jobs, not to mention the time he forced his Order of the Phoenix minions to waste out of their own lives, only to come up with nothing. Even with this tournament dropping what he had expected would be a fourteen year old boy, _not _a battle hardened adult man, his mind kept spinning its wheels rapidly. Harry was far too trained for a combat situation to die as a martyr like his plans called for and it wasn't like he could fiscally manipulate the man since the moment James & Lily were murdered all Potter assets were frozen globally with only their son able to unfreeze them as the House Heir.

That wasn't to say he didn't try. Oh he certainly did claiming to be the young Heir Potter's magical guardian, of which he knew he was most certainly not, and following the Last Will of James & Lily Potter by attempting to make annual withdrawals to pay Harry's caretakers. All his attempted guile and lies got him was a sneer from the Goblin King who personally handled the Potter Vaults saying the lies spewing from his lips would see him dead as a thief if he did not leave.

"Albus! This is serious!"

Dumbledore forced himself to focus and grimaced deeply. The man beside Minerva was a man he knew quite well and decidedly not in a manner he liked. Ramses Wulfgarden was the only person with more legal power and political clout than he did; Ramses was the Arch-Mage of the ICW after all and if he ever got the inclination Albus knew nothing could save him from the mans political hammer of doom. "Ramses, what brings you here?' he asked in a false polite tone.

Ramses dismissed Minerva with a motion of his hand uncaring of the indignant look on the womans face. "What game are you playing here, _**boy**_?" the other wizard asked once the witch was gone. "_You_ guaranteed to keep this travesty a fair and safe endeavor despite its death riddled history." His tone was ice cold and far from kind as hard eyes stared expectantly at Albus.

"I don't understand wh-"

Ramses slammed the butt of his staff on the floor. "Dragon dung you don't know!" A slip of parchment was slammed on the desk. "The Hungarian Horntail that was killed by the man identified as Harry Potter by the Goblet of Fire was poisoned with a lethal overdose of enraging elixir. Given _you and the British Ministry_ are responsible for this event as a whole, Harry Potter is well within his rights to come after the British Ministry of Magic _and you_ for Attempted Malicious Line Extinction of a Most Ancient & Most Noble House. I won't save you and it's a very well known fact the other representatives wouldn't lift their wands to wants to cast an aguamenti if your beard was on fire due to all the bridges you burn with the people you cast aside as useless pawns if they don't agree with your ideology."

Dumbledore took the parchment and scanned the excerpts from a report. The dosage of enraging elixir was of an amount that the undisputed most dangerous breed of dragon in all of existence, the only Class XXXXXX creature species on record, wouldn't even recognize its mate or hatchlings after ingesting food deliberately dosed that high.

"I will only ask one more time before I take action _boy_. What game are you playing at? Your obsession with the prophecy surrounding Harry Potter and Voldemort is well known and this reeks of a test" Ramses said with his grip tightening on his staff.

"The Dark Lord is-"

"You employ a Death Eater as your Potion Master, a man who takes pride in such bias and bigotry against all those not sorted into Slytherin that England has no well qualified guild of potioneers. His 'teaching style' is a joke. Are you aware he does not teach simple safety procedure or go over the importance of why things are made a certain way-whether it's cauldrons to stirring rods- to why knowing the ingredients reaction table is so important if you are not a Slytherin Snake?" Ramses asked.

Dumbledore went to defend the man but a clenching of the Arch-Mage's fist stopped him.

"Of course you do but you don't care. Severus Snape was known to be Voldemort's potion master so you spared him after the bastards downfall. Indenture a slave to be your spy amongst Death Eaters at the cost of depleting an entire nation of the next generation of Healers, Potion Master academics and commercial brewers Merlin forbid anything happen on a national scale like the '63 Dragon Pox epidemic that killed three hundred people. Nice going. Now answer my damn question, _**what twisted game are you and the British Ministry of Magic playing?!**_"

* * *

*TYPHON CLAN COMPOUND*

Hadrius scrolled down the virtual display scowling deeply as his eyes scanned the information. Of course they would have something like that attached to this travesty of sport. His concentration was broken as a growl made itself known, soft warm fur rubbing at his side. Dismissing the screen he laid back on his bed as a long feline body laid out beside him and pressed close to his side. Of his "two" lovers, he treated Kari as her own entity since she had distinct likes and dislikes she didn't share with Anastasia despite sharing a body, Kari was more often than not the one to seek him out for cuddles. Being the actual Dire animal and instincts part of Anastasia made Kari more prone to do and not always think at times. "Missed me huh?" he asked with a soft tone as his fingers ran through the silky soft bright grey borderline silver fur.

Kari didn't respond with words as a loud content purring filled the bedroom. Her head butted up against his hand as his fingers scratched at the base of her ears. Goddess above she loved this man, her one and only lifemate, so damn much. Unlike the majority of Dire-born, Hadrius didn't treat her existence as one whole with her host body. He made a very clear distinction between herself, after he came up the idea to call her Kari to distinguish from her human instincts, and her other self born & named Anastasia by her body parents. He took the time to learn about them _both_, what made them different from each other, and made the effort to show that when the relationship turned romantic with her host body that she too was not left out; he made the effort to love her, care and dote on her. Too few Dire-born could say that, that their lifemate loved them for all facets of themselves and not just the human host body to the Dire instincts.

A comfortable silence came over the pair as they just basked in the others presence. Hadrius knew when the big cat came out Kari got cuddly with him. Maybe it was the instinct of cat desiring the closeness of its mate. Maybe it was a mix of Anastasia's human desire and her Dire desire to be close to him. He couldn't be sure but he wasn't about to question it in the least. "Not that I'm not enjoying this cuddle time Kari, I can't help feeling like you came in here for a reason" he said breaking the silence after maybe forty five minutes of cuddling, petting, scratching and his nuzzling through her fur.

Anastasia took a bit more of the reins and pulled back so her currently feline shaped body could change. A minute of hissing and one or two cracks had her human body sitting up beside Hadrius. "There is and it's a serious one both Kari & I have been thinking about for a while. Three years to be exact" she began with a cautious tone.

Hadrius sat up with an arched brow. "Three years? What could be so important you two have been weighing how to broach the subject for three years?" he asked resting a hand on Anastastia's knee gently.

"We want you… No, we want to make that final step." Kari's voice was somewhat more rough escaping from Anastasia's lips. "Hadrius, we love more than anything in the entirety of the universe. You are my one and lifemate & Anastasia can't imagine a life without you. Telling us you love us, proving it to us with the gifts and sex and everything else is something we don't take lightly but.."

"You both want more" Hadrius said finishing the thought for them both.

"Yes." The duality was present in Anastasia's voice.

"Stay here a moment." Hadrius got off the bed and went to the close retrieving to things, a small felt box and a wrapped box, his back to them. "Close your eyes and sit on the edge of the bed."

Anastasia felt Kari's interest peak as she did as asked.

Kneeling before Anastasia Hadrius opened the felt box first and nodded once. He planned on doing this later, not by much granted since it was planned originally for Valentines Day, but the desire on his girls parts was enough for him to say fuck it. "Anastasia Natalia Morenze, I love you with every bit of my heart and nothing will ever change that. You make me laugh so effortlessly and just seeing your face brightens my day no matter how bad it was before. The last couple of years have been magical, no pun intended so don't hit me, and I can't begin to put into words how happy you make me or how much joy you have brought into my life just by the virtue of your being in it. Would you do me the honor of making me the happiest man alive anywhere in the universe by marrying me?" he asked flipping the ring box open. The ring itself was fairly simple one with a platinum band and a single perfectly cut black star diamond in a dragon claw setting but he knew Anastasia was a simple girl when it came to jewelry.

Anastasia's eyes flew open in shock. Her eyes darted between the ring and Hadrius as a tear fell silently. Not trusting herself to speak she took his face in her hands and kissed him. Hard. "Yes.. A hundred million times yes" she whispered unashamed of the happy tears rolling down her cheeks as her breath danced with her beloveds.

Hadrius took the ring out and tossed the small box away without a care. Sliding the slim band onto Anastasia's finger the runes inscribed on the inside of the ring glowed a golden-red before shrinking to fit her finger snug. "Good, now let Kari have control but stay in human form or you'll be spanked afterwards."

Anastasia wiped at her face as she couldn't resist smiling a little. "Is that a threat or a promise?" she asked with a slight laugh as her eyes changed.

"Kari, you know that as much as I love Anastasia I love you as much right?" Hadrius asked as he casually weighed the box in his hand.

The female Dire eyed the box curiously as she crossed a leg over at the knee. "Of course I do idiot. Why ask stupid questions you already know the answer to?" Kari asked arching a brow.

"Because you love me so humor me" Hadrius shot back.

"Fine fine, yes I know you love me equally as you do Anastasia. Just as she melts into a pile of mud when you rub her shoulders, I melt when you rub my ears" Kari said rolling her eyes. "So answer my question Casa Nova."

"Open the box and find out." Hadrius held out the wrapped box for her to take.

"It's not booby trapped to be a prank of some kind right? Like the last time I mean" Kari asked eyeing the box warily.

"For the hundredth time I'm sorry but you started that particular little prank war when you switched out my shampoo for neon yellow hair dye after getting into the catnip." The frown tugging at his lips spoke volumes to Hadrius' irritated remembrance of the week that followed and his being called 'Commander Lemon Pledge'. "It's not a prank and its not booby trapped. Open it up."

Kari took the wrapped box and unwrapped it slowly. Encountering tissue paper she hissed in annoyance shredding the fine paper. "You know I hate tissue paper" she complained tossing it on the bed.

Hadrius just smiled innocently.

Karu felt her breath catch seeing the pillow at the bottom of the box. Well, more accurately it what was _**on the pillow**_ that made her breath catch. "Are.. Are these what I think they are?" she asked in a soft voice.

Hadrius drew out the two objects, silver collars with two gems-one pale ruby and one amethyst- & open clasps at the back, and held them up to the light. "If you mean his and hers mate collars? Yes, yes they are. Just as I will satisfy the general laws by marrying Anastasia, I appealed the Dire Council of Elders as the man who lives you to have these made so I could stake my claim on my mate for all to see. So will you accept this collar from me Kari?" he asked.

No verbal answer was given as she bared her throat to him. Only after she felt the collars magic settle and the clasp melt into solid silver so it was a solid single piece did she take the other from him. "Will you accept this collar from m.. From us and stick with us until the time our ends shall fall upon us?" she asked with a tiny tremor to her hands.

Hadrius' eyes shone with nothing but love. "I'd never thought you'd ask."

* * *

_***GRINGOTT'S BANK; SAME TIME AS HADRIUS PROPOSING TO ANASTASIA***_

Snaggletooth the Fifth, third grandson to the current Lord Gringott King of the Goblin Nation, was not a goblin who found the interruption of his work a welcome distraction. It was something he hated with a passion considering his position. All that said, he really hoped the sudden appearance of two envelopes on his desk was worth the interruption of his work.

It was a very small number of grunt goblins that saw the proud, some would call Snaggletooth vain or arrogant, account manager running like a whelp just starting as a first day cart goblin.

Fewer still of that group survived past sunset to tell the tale.

* * *

_***GENERAL POV***_

The next week or so flew by with all parties finding a sense of routine falling into place. On the Hogwarts front Dumbledore was on the constant search to try and find Hadrius. When his solo efforts met nothing he employed the same tactic he used with his Order of the Phoenix members, he forced the staff employed by him to search the young man out in their free time. It earned hostility certainly but he had come up with a plan to get him, not to mention the Potter and Black fortunes, under control.

Back on Hades IX, the buzz about Hadrius' proposal to Anastasia caused a fever about the upcoming wedding amongst his sisters. Quite frankly, it wasn't that big a deal to him or Anastasia and Kari. They three of them agreed the wedding between himself and Anastasia would be the most public in terms of exposure but the guest list to attend would extremely short outside of their friends or family. His and Kari's Dire mate bond ceremony would only have immediate family and the Dire Council of Elders as witnesses per tradition. Outside of planning the public wedding the happy couple spent a lot of time together as Hadrius went about his schedule of things ranging from his duties as Crown Prince to Commander of the Doomsday Brigade & whipping his men back into shape.

Perhaps the one anomaly that no one noticed was the subtle shift in a single Hogwarts student. She didn't particularly stand out against the student body where looks were concerned, she was relatively average in her modest opinion and thus was often little more than a face in the crowd, except when she chose to speak. Her razor wit, veiled in what could only be called lunatic fantasies, and pinpoint precise intelligence made her see the writing on the wall as soon as it presented itself. The fact two Slytherins were jostling to entrap Harry Potter was both amusing and sad for more than one reason.

On one hand, the one that was far too amused, they actually thought they would succeed in their endeavors. With the minutes of observations Hadrius had allowed them between his appearance and his execution of his dragon in the initial event of the tournament she had come to a firm conclusion- no could control Hadrius James Potter-Typhon and neither would he allow himself to be under anyone's control unless he found a wife. "A conniving little hussy like her has the same odds a lumos does in a null-magic zone, no chance" the blonde said to herself as she worked on a Charms essay.

On the other hand, the one that was rather sad in her opinion, was the fact the reasons both Slytherins were _trying_ to get Hadrius James Potter-Typhon entrapped within their clutches. One sought to trap him by marriage, her mother's friendship with Hadrius' prior to their passings had made-according to her father- a passing comment how such contracts were barbaric, and one sought to trap him for convenience or destroy him for fear; it was pathetic.

"Luna! Who are you calling a hussy?"

The blonde addressed as Luna blinked hearing the voice and pondered for a moment if the voice was in her head until a finger jabbed her arm reminding her she wasn't alone. "Just thinking about a particular sociopathic idiot who thinks she can get her claws into a man far beyond her social grasp Susan. Even if she somehow got a touch in, I sincerely doubt she would survive the magical backlash." The blase tone was matched by an equally couldn't care less shoulder shrug. "If she _**did**_ survive the backlash I suspect the magical consequences would strip her free will and force her to be a complete submissive to his will OR make her a squib."

The girl opposite of Luna, a redheaded girl, furrowed her brow. A sociopathic idiot? A man beyond this sociopathic females social grasp? Who in the world was she talking about?

While her redheaded acquaintance puzzled over her thoughts Luna wrapped her stuff up and left the library as curfew neared. Susan was relatively smart, not Ravenclaw smart like herself but her aunt _was_ the Head of the DMLE, so it wouldn't hopefully take her _**too long**_ to work out whom was who with the clue she gave. Setting the thought aside she began back toward Ravenclaw skipping and humming a rather disconcerting tune to a rather jaunty and upbeat pace.

* * *

The next few weeks passed in much the same way for all parties. Hogwarts, Beauxbatons and Durnstrang students went to classes; Champions tried to decipher their clues; Dumbledore was constantly trying to track down Hadrius to no avail & Hadrius himself lived his life back on Hades IX attending to both his duties and now fianceé. When December twenty third rolled around a magic circle appeared in the Great Hall during dinner. While most drew their wands reflexively, Luna was amused to see _two people _depisites before the crimson-gold magic circle disappeared.

"Huh… Are you sure you weren't exaggerating this whole place to be more stupid dear? Bad taste in fashion that is a millenia out of popularity does not make stupid. Just tacky."

Hadrius snorted in amusement as he brought his companions hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles. "Don't let their ancient fashion fool you Anastasia my love. I've yet to meet one of them with the most primitive germination of common sense" he scoffed letting go of his fianceés hand and looped his arm around her shoulders. "So, did I miss the ball? Time goes faster on Hades IX."

Anastasia slapped Hadrius' chest as cyan eyes rolled. "You're only saying it that way because we're still planning our wedding" she said giving him her best 'behave or else' look only wives and engaged wives-to-be can give.

Dumbledore was struck dumb at the statement. Planning a wedding?! He couldn't allow it to pass!

From beside Dumbledore Minerva looked down on the couple with an unreadable expression. A cursory inspection observed the pair and the obvious engagement ring before her eyes landed on the matching solid collars. She was thrown for a loop but cover her confusion with a clearing of her throat. "If you mean the Yule Ball, no you have not. It is two nights from now. Though your conspicuous absence has me unaware of how you know."

"Oh that's simple, Hadrius has all the public places bugged. He does that everywhere he goes that is hostime enemy territory" Anastasia said with a careless shrug. "Come on love, I'm tired. Let's go find a place to sleep. I don't like how the twinkly eyed fag is looking at you."

A sharp tug on his shirt was all the urging Hadrius needed. "See, if I didn't know you had nothing against gay people I'd say somthing to that" he argued. "Considering some of my siblings are on the queer spectrum and all."

"Oh please, I don't care if someone sucks more dick or licks more pussy than a four quinter(1) whore. A person's sexuality is their own but when it involves you, my man, you know I'll put a skank-male or female- in their place. Besides, gay people are the best kind of people to keep around you. They get the best juicy gossip out of even the most tight lip confidante, spread the cattiest rumors and their fashion sense is second to none. Case in point, your brother Jaden and sister bright eyes" Anastasia countered.

"You mean my sister Katarina? She hates that nickname you have for her you know. Just because her eyes are a bright purple doesn't mean-"

The rest of the conversation was lost as the doors to the Great Hall slammed shut behind the couple. All was silent before a single light laugh, almost bell-like, echoed across the still air. Nearly every eye turned to the Ravenaw table where Luna was giggling to herself. When the scraping of chair legs hit the air all eyes turned to see Albus Dumbledore striding quickly toward the doors with a look of determination and what appeared to be steely disappointment.

An empty hallway in both directions met the ancient wizards gaze when a wave of his wand opened the doors with a bang.

* * *

_***YULE NIGHT, HADRIUS' QUARTERS***_

"I can't find anything to wear and they expect us to be with the other champions to open the ball in an hour!" Anastasia ranted with a pile of clothes on the bed from lingerie to dresses.

Hadrius rolled his eyes as Anastasia and Kari raged in an internal battle. "Ladies, if you'd let me, I think I have the perfect idea of an outfit to suit you _**both,**_" he said. "Arms spread out, feet shoulder with apart and close your eyes until I say so." Only once his fianceé was still did he begin to wave his hands conjuring the perfect outfit.

**He started with the black satiny knickers he'd given her to start with and the thigh high nylons but immediately covered the stockings with thigh high black leather boots that molded themselves to her shapely legs, flaring slightly at the top. The heels he made high enough to bring her eye to eye with him.

Next up was a black leather mini skirt, short enough it left a bare minimum of skin showing between the bottom of its hem and the top of the boots.

The corset he followed that with was also black leather, with red stitching and lacings. It came down to her waist, over the top of the skirt, and up to cradle and cover her breasts. She gave a startled gasp as he tugged it snug against her body but didn't open her eyes or lower her arms.

He decided to go a bit old fashion with his next article of clothing: a waistcoat. The front of it started at the bottom of the corset and came up to just under her bust line with a series of four brass buttons holding it closed. But unlike a man's coat that would have been fully enclosed this one came around to her sides and up and around before closing just below her throat, with a single button, leaving her upper chest exposed. A high collar came up around her neck, open in front. He left it sleeveless however, exposing her shoulders, while in back the tails came down a few inches below the bottom of her skirt. A dark gray it offset and complimented the rest of her outfit.

On her arms he gave her opera length gloves, black leather to match the rest of her outfit, but left them fingerless, exposing her long slender fingers.**

A sound of contemplation escaped his lips before he did her makeup with a careful hand, not a lot but just enough to accentuate her already beautiful eyes. He topped off the look with a daring shade of jarring white nail polish on her fingers. It clashed with the grey and black of the outfit but that was the point. He and Anastasia were biggest danger on the premises, may as well put on an intimidating look to top it off. "Done. Have a look" he said after conjuring a full length mirror.

Anastasia opened her eyes and shivered at the outfit. "Are you going the route of scaring them or trying to arouse them into a heart attack?" she asked turning to watch Hadrius dress. Unfortunately as he was sometimes prone to doing sometimes, he had dressed in a blink of an eye. Dressed in a suit almost like a butler, she had to take a moment to notice the differences. For one, there were _nine coat-tails_ edged in gold thread against the otherwise black suit. There was also, to her sharp eye, a long array printed into the silk of his shirt and the faintest bumping of what she knew was his knife belt. _'An otherwise unnoticeable summoning matrix to summon his knives, smart. A packed ball would make his style of magical combat all but useless so go for the backup, stabby stab or knife snipe'_ she thought. His trousers were edged in the same gold thread but more purposefully that they formed specific runic sigils to augment his already frightening natural speed and reflexes. The piece de resistance as it was happened to be his white gloves on hand. At first they appeared to be innocent enough but the amount of times he turned them into a terrifying weapon in combat.. She shook her head. "Let's go give a couple.. Ok, a lot of people heart attacks, horrify the medieval peasants and more than likely get a girl or two to try & entice us to share our bed."

"I'm a red blooded male but I am not having an orgy when half of you has the claws to make us having kids in the future nothing but a dream" Hadrius said offering an arm.

"Doesn't mean you can't tease the idea and destroy their image of being sexy or alluring" Anastasia countered linking her arm with his.

"Sometimes I can't help thinking I'm marrying a sadist."

"You love it though." The dual tone was tinged with amusement.

"No, I love the both of you. Your sadistic tendencies that make most peole nervous just make it even more to torture them" Hadrius said with a chuckle before kissing his fianceé.

Anastasia responded with equal affection melting into his side before following him out toward where the champions and their dates were told to assemble.

* * *

A/N 2: (1) Quinter is the currency on Hades IX. Dumb name maybe but I couldn't think of anything so meh


End file.
